Love Potion
by Shreya Austenite
Summary: What will happen it our two brave and smart officers accidentally drink a good amount of LOVE POTION and see the same girl just after that... JUST A SMALL EXPERIMENT... hope you all like it... CHAPTER 3: PURVI LOVES KAVIN
1. Chapter 1

… **Love Potion…**

 _Shreya was in the bureau working on her file, when she got a call from her beloved friend Tarika… She smiled and attended the call…_

 **Shreya (smiled):** Haan, Tarika, bolo…

 **Tarika (Smiled):** Hi, Shreya, yaar kabse apne yeh boring file work kar rhi hai tu… jaldi se aa na cafeteria mein main aur Purvi tera wait kar rhe hai.

 _Shreya looked at the clock and realised it was the time for a lunch break and she had already missed 10 minutes of it… She hit her own head and chuckled at herself…_

 **Shreya (hurriedly):** Bas do minute Tarika… I will be there…

 _She disconnected the call and kept the files in hurry… She almost jogged to the door, when she hit somebody and was about to fall, when he held her by her waist… She looked at him to realise that it was none other than KAVIN… He looked at her too… yet, a fake clearance of throat was enough for him to make her stand…_

 _They looked at each other smiling awkwardly and then at the person… It was Daya, who had been observing them both for quite a long time… Shreya smiled at him too and he too reciprocated in the same manner… She moved her steps and did not forget to utter a THANK YOU to the senior, who saved her…_

 _She reached the canteen, only to the find the gossip girls busy in their chirping while sitting on the chairs near the windowpane… She smiled at them and waved while she walked to them… They noticed her and waved back as she sat with them…_

 **Shreya (while sitting):** Sorry guys late ho gya… voh time ka pta hi nhi chala… toh…

 **Tarika (acting upset):** Haan-haan, aaj kal madam toh apne kaam mein hi busy rehti hai… humara kahan khayal rhega…

 **Shreya (like a child):** Sorry bola na…

 _The three chuckled at that and then thought to resume their gossips…_

 **Purvi (anxiously):** Waise Tarika, tu kya keh rhi thi, LOVE POTION?

 _Shreya was listening to them, while she ordered her coffee…_

 **Tarika (smiled):** Haan, voh maine suna hai, ki love potion real mein hota hai…

 _Shreya chuckled and her order also came… She sipped once from the cup while the other two looked at her…_

 **Shreya (smiled mockingly):** Maine toh aaj tak sirf Harry Potter mein hi yeh love potion and all suna hai… an I do not think ki yeh 1% bhi sach hai…

 **Tarika (a little surprise by her answer):** Nhi Shreya, yeh seriously sach hai…

 **Shreya (chuckled):** Toh tu de-de Abhijeet sir ko ek accha sa dose…

 _Purvi and Shreya chuckled and shared a high-five while the third in the group blushed… The lunchtime ended soon and so did the debate on this topic… Even after a lot of convincing approaches, Shreya did not believe if it really exsisted…_

 _Evening came by and Shreya hurriedly went towards her car, when she saw a man, looking like a doctor entered the building with Dr. Salukhe… She smiled at Salukhe, as he approached her with his friend…_

 **Shreya (smiled):** Hello, Salukhe sir…. Kaise hai aap?

 **Salukhe (smiled):** Shreya, main thik hoon, thank you… **(Pointing to the officer):** Inse milo… yeh hai Dr. Vijayanadan… mera college ka dost hai…

 _The two exchanged greeting with warm smiles… Shreya liked the way this doctor was communicating with… She was quite impressed by him…_

 **Salukhe (smiled):** Aaj yeh mujhe apna ek experiment dene wala hai… isi liye yaha aaya hai… main toh kehta hoon, tum bhi chalo Shreya, tumhe bhi mza ayega…

 **Shreya (softly):** I am so sorry sir, voh mujhe jaldi jana haii aaj, actually mere Dadi-Dadi aaj aane wale hai aur maa- papa bhi nhi hai toh…

 **Salukhe (understanding):** I understand Shreya, koi nhi baad mein dekh lena… Dadi-Dadi ko laana zyaada zaroori hai…

 _Shreya smiled and went from there after bidding them both a pleasant goobye… She went to her house and changed into clothes that are more comfortable before she drove to the airport… She waited for the flight to land and saw her grandparents coming out… She waved at them and they did not fail to notice their pretty granddaughter.. Shreya smiled and hugged them both… She was happy as her grandparents were with her and she does not have to live alone in the house…_

 _As they walked back to the car, she saw a familiar face there… She smiled ear to ear as the person came to her…Her grandparents too noticed the sudden change in her and exchanged meaningful glances with a smile…_

 **Shreya (smiled):** Hello Daya sir, aap yaha?

 _Daya smiled and took blessings from her grandparents… Shreya smiled and was impressed by this gesture… Her grandparents gave the blessings of long living and always being happy… Then, he turned to her…_

 **Daya (smiled):** Hi Shreya, voh actually aaj Abhijeet apne mission se aa rha hai na… toh usi ko lene aaya tha…

 **Shreya (remembering):** Are haan, main toh bhul hi gyi thi **(looking here and there)** Lekin voh hai kaha?

 **Daya (sighed helplessly):** Voh Tarika bhi aayi thi, toh bhai sahab nikal gye uske saath.

 _Shreya chuckled at his expressions… He smiled at her and the grandparents too…_

 **Daya (smiled):** Ab… main chalta hoon Shreya… bye…

 **Dadi (stopping him):** Are Daya, kaha ja rhe ho? Chalo humaare saath… Itne dino baad mile ho… akhiri baar toh voh Ahmedabad mein hi mile the jab tumne hume bachaya tha…

 **Daya (hesitantly):** Are nhi Dadi ji… mujhe abhi ghar jaa kar khana bhi bnana hai mere liye..

 **Dada (smiled):** Are koi baat nhi, aaj humaare saath hi dinner kar lo... **(Eyeing on Shreya)** Waise bhi Shreya bahut accha khana bnati hai…

 _Shreya looked at them with wide eyes… She turned to a red rose… She was feeling too much shyness to say anything but bent her head down... Daya noticed it well and smiled… Somehow, the old couple convinced him with the help of his beloved Shreya…_

 _Here, the two doctors went to the forensic lab… Dr. Vijyanandan took out a small round bottle from his bag and carefully placed it on the stand, which stood on the table in the middle of the lab… Both looked at each other and smiled…_

 **Salukhe (curiously):** Yaar, Vijya… sach mein agar meri girlfriend yeh pee le toh mujhpar aur lattoo ho jayegi?

 **Vijyanandan (chuckled):** Haan, bhai Salukhe… yeh mera sabse strong love potion hai… ek drop se hi aadmi ka sudh- budh kho sakta hai… aur agar kisi ne yeh bottle khali kar di tab toh bhagwaan hi malik hai samne wale ka…

 **Salukhe (smiled widely):** Matlab main use yeh pile doon aur voh…

 **Vijyanandan (warning tone):** Lekin yaad rakhna, ise peete hi sabse pehli shakal tumhaari hi dikhni chahiye… nhi toh...

 **Salukhe (scared tone):** Meri wali kisi aur ki ho jayegi!

 _The other doctor smiled and nodded… Both had a conversation and left… The potion was left carelessly in the middle of the lab…_

 _Next morning came… Tarika came early to the lab and kept her bag on her desk when she noticed the bottle… She got confused as it was not there when she left… At the sametime, Salukhe entered humming happily to himself… He saw Tarika there and came to her…_

 **Salukhe (merrily):** Good morning Tarika…

 **Tarika (smiled):** Good morning sir… **(glancing at the potion):** Sir, ek baat poonchon?

 **Salukhe (happily):** Haan-haan Tarika, jo puchna hai poochhon… aaj mera mood bahut accha hai…

 **Tarika (pointing at the bottle):** Sir, yeh kya hai?

 **Salukhe (smiled):** Tarika, kal yaad hai maine tumhe btaya tha ki mera dost aa rha hai… mujhe ek gift dega voh?

 _Tarika nodded when she remembered there last conversation the previous evening…_

 **Salukhe (continued):** Usi ne diya hai yeh mujhe…

 **Tarika (confused):** Par yeh hai kya sir?

 **Salukhe (smiled):** Yeh ek love potion hai… ise koi pee le aur jise pehle dekhe usi se pyaar karne lagta hai…

 **Tarika (surprised):** Matlab love potion sach mein hota hai?

 **Salukhe (smiled):** Haan Tarika, aur yeh specially maine usse mangwaya hai apni girlfriend ko dene ke liye… **(confused)** Lekin mujhe itne sab ka kaam nhi hai…

 _Tarika got curious and remembered the conversations of the girl group when they were in the cafeteria… she thought to prove it to Shreya…_

 **Tarika (speaked):** Sir, main le loon?

 **Salukhe (chuckled):** Thik hai bhai… **(naughtily):** Tum bhi Abhijeet babu ko phasa hi lo…

 _Tarika blushed at his comment… He chuckled and went from there as he had some work after warning Tarika about giving only one drop or one spoon at the most… Tarika looked at the bottle with a mischeivous glint in her eyes… It had a meaningful sparkle… She took the bottle and decided to have some fun…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Shreya was doing her work and was very much involved in it. She had not noticed two pair of eyes were watching her with so much love. Her serious expression to the tired one, then her humming to relax herself, the two pairs of eyes observed and mugged it all. Purvi noticed the two pair of eyes and smiled naughtily. They also saw Purvi and pleaded hard not to tell this to Shreya. She smiled and blinked her eyes once in assurance. Shreya looked at Purvi._

 **Shreya (confused):** Purvi, yeh ajeeb-ajeeb si shakalein kyun bna rhi hai?

 _The three looked at her. The two male officers hid their faces in file and pretended to do their work, while Purvi stood straight. She stammered while Shreya got very annoyed._

 **Shreya (annoyed):** Direct bolo na Purvi.

 **Purvi (after thinking):** Haan voh main **(fake blush)** Apne sapno ke rajkumaar ke baare mein soch rhi thi. Haaye!

 _Purvi hid her face in her hands to enhance her acting. Shreya chuckled at her and resumed her work shooking her head in disbelief. Purvi glared Daya and Kavin which they preffered to ignore. They got a case that day which kept them busy. Even Tarika did not have time to tell this to Shreya or Purvi._

 _She was working with the corpse when Purvi came to her. Tarika turned and smiled at her._

 **Purvi (chuckled):** Tarika, tujhe pta hai aaj subah kya huya tha… **(She told the whole scene to her)**

 _Tarika laughed whole heartedly and thus, remembered about the love potion._

 **Tarika (excited):** Purvi, tujhe pta hai mujhe kya mila?

 _Purvi was confused. Tarika showed the potion to her and told the whole story. Purvi smiled excitedly as her bulb glowed._

 **Purvi (meaningful smile):** Hi, Tarika, mere paas ek idea hai. Kyun na hum yeh Shreya par use karein? **(crossed her arms on her chest in attitude)** Kal bda keh rhi thi na ki use in sab par 1% bhi vishwaas nhi hai… phir use pta chalega ki yeh kitna sahi hota hai.

 **Tarika (jumped in excitement):** Hi, nice idea… lunch time mein, main is potion ka ek drop Abhijeet ke drink mein daal dungi aur phir tujhe de dungi Shreya ke drink mein dalne ke liye.

 _They shared a high five and smiled meaningfully. Poor Shreya was not even a percent aware about their intensions. The lunchtime came soon and Shreya went to the cafeteria with Daya and Kavin, only to find Purvi and Tarika already on the counter with Abhijeet. They were sitting on the high chairs around counter itself. The three new members also sat with them and Shreya was in between Kavin and Daya._

 **Shreya (smiled):** Hi guys.

 _The three greeted her with the same warm smile. Purvi and Tarika exchanged meaningful glance, which Abhijeet found weird but did not bother to say anything. All ordered their drinks and sat waiting for it. Shreya was too much engrossed in her phone but the others were talking. Purvi was continuously bitting her nails that annoyed Tarika._

 **Tarika (taking her hand):** Purvi, kya kar rhi hai tu? Kyun pagal ho rhi hai?

 **Purvi (tensed):** Tarika soch, agar Shreya ne hume yeh sab karte pakad liya toh kya karenge. **(looking in front with a scared expression)** Voh toh hume ulta latka ke mirchi ka dhuwa ki degi.

 _Tarika looked at her with wide eyes. They both glanced at Shreya with a scared expression and looked in front._

 _ **Both were hanging upside down from a coconut tree. Shreya was looking at them from the ground. She was very angry. Her eyes were already making their soul come out of their bodies.**_

 _Shreya (angrily):_ **Mujhe chale the pilane na love potion ab main tumhe ek dusra potion deti hoon. Ruko tum dono bas do minute.**

 _ **Shreya started to burn red chillies just below the two hanging bodies. They were trying to free themselves but poor souls were helpless in front of the angry young woman. Soon, the smoke reached their nostrils and they started to cough badly.**_

They started to cough as they thought Shreya really hung them by the tree. All others looked at them with shocked expressions.

 **Both (scared, shouted):** Shreya! Nhi! Please, aaj ke baad hum aisa kabhi nhi karenge… please neeche utar dena.

 _Shreya left her seat and stood behind them. Both had closed eyes and were continuously saying the same things. Shreya sighed and shook them. They both came to reality and opened their eyes. They sighed in relief and looked at each other. Both were panting badly._

 **Tarika (smiled lightly):** Sapna tha.

 **Shreya (confused):** Kaisa sapna?

 **Purvi (without thinking or turning):** Are yahi ki tu hume ped se ulta latka kar mirchi ka dhoowa de rhi hai.

 **Tarika (chuckled):** Such a nightmare.

 _Both realised what they said. They froze at their places and had wide eyes. They slowly turned to face her and smiled fakely._

 **Purvi (stammering):** Sh-Shreya, tu apni jagah se yaha kyu aayi?

 **Shreya (glared them):** Jab tum dono yeh SAPNA dekh rhe the.

 **Tarika (exhaled with a fake smile):** H-hum kaha koi sapna dekh rhe the.

 _Shreya said nothing but went to her place after giving her deadliest glare to them both._

 **Shreya (thinking):** In dono ke dimaag mein kucch toh pak rha hai. **(confused)** Par kya?

 _She thought not to bother herself about it as she would have the knowledge, in due course. Daya and Kavin were talking to her and she got engaged in the conversation. Soon, Tarika got all the drinks and thought add the potion. She had already crystallized it and now, she had to only stir the small balls. Purvi had a ball and two was with Tarika._

 _Tarika got engaged in a short talk with Abhijeet while Purvi thought to mix her ball. She was shocked when noticed that Kavin, Daya and Shreya ordered the same drinks. She shrugged her shoulder and carelessly mixed the ball in the drink at the extreme left._

 _Tarika also turned after completing the talk and got the same shock. Here, Purvi had turned to other side and was talking over her phone. She mixed the ball in the drink at the extreme right. She mixed half of the other with Abhijeet's and the other half in hers._

 _She smiled and raised her collars on her wit. She passed the tray after taking hers and Purvi's. Abhijeet also took and passed further to the three. Daya got the tray first and took the drink at the extreme right. Shreya took the one at the middle and the extreme left one went to Kavin. All took their drinks at one time._

 **Shreya (impressed):** It tastes good.

 _Daya and Kavin both turned to Shreya and felt as if their heart skipped a beat. Tarika also turned to Abhijeet and the former turned to her. Both had the same feeling. It felt so good, they thought. Kavin and Daya were lost in her. To them, she looked more beautiful than ever. It is the power of love. She felt their intense stare and turned to look at them, one by one._

 _She was confused to see them both like this. She felt weird._

 _Here, our lovebirds were lost in each other. Tarika was twirling her curl with her finger while blushing, Abhijeet had propped his head on his hand to have a beetter look at her, and his elbow was on the table. They did not care of the world. Purvi turned and saw the scenario. She felt embarassed to see Abhijeet and Tarika like this. She stepped out of her seat and at the same time, Shreya did the same._

 _Both came to each other. Shreya glanced at the two men who were still staring her. Purvi glanced at the lovebirds. Both felt embarassed and looked at each other._

 **Shreya (whispered):** Purvi, chal yaha se chalte hai… mera ho gya.

 **Purvi (smiled lightly):** Ab, main bhi yahi bolne wali thi, chal chalte hai.

 _Both went from there. They were very confused. Shreya was confused about what happened to the two officers while Purvi's problem was why nothing happened to Shreya. She was continuously glancing at her friend and praying not to be the one who she sees first._

 **Purvi (thinking):** Yeh Shreya ko kucch kyun nhi huya? **(shrugged her shoulders)** Shayad asar late se hota hai zyaada dose ka **(looked up)** Bhagwaan ji, dekhiye main aapki pyaar si bholi si beti hoon na, aapko har mangalwar ladoo bhi chadati hoon, toh aisa karna ki mujhe Shreya ke nazaron mein sabse pehle mat lana jab use is potion ka asar ho. Dekhiye, I am straight and main chahti hoon ki meri dost bhi straight hi rahe… Agar use mujhse pyaar ho gya toh Daya sir aur Kavin sir ka kya hoga. Hai na? Toh please.

 _Both went back to their desk and started doing their work when the door opened with a slam._


	3. Chapter 3

_Both went back to their desk and started doing their work when the door opened with a slam._

 _All looked at them. They were none other than Daya and Kavin fighting to reach Shreya first. Both were crashing their backs on each other while Shreya exchanged a shocked glanced with Purvi. Soon, both of them reached her and were surprisingly close to her. Even, Daya, who is the most timid officer, got guts enough to be so close to her. She leaned on her back to maintain some distance. She glanced at both of them._

 **Shreya (gulped):** Kya baat hai sir?

 **Daya/Kavin (one breath):** Shreya, kya tum mere saath dinner par chalo gi?

 _Purvi was just about to faint when she got the hint. God, Daya and Kavin had consumed the potion and had seen Shreya as the first person! Shreya's eyes were almost out of the skull. Kavin and Daya have asked her to a date at the same time. She distanced herself from them and stood at a side._

 **Shreya (not sure):** Sir, aap dono ko pta hai na ki yeh April nhi hai jo aaplog mujhe April's Fool bna rhe hai?

 _Daya and Kavin shrugged their shoulders in confusion. Shreya went to her desk and gulped the glass of water in a go. She again glanced at Daya and Kavin and shook her head to gain conciousness, which she thinks is lost. She again looks at the two and was worried now._

 **Shreya (biting her nails):** Bhagwaan, yeh sapna nhi hai… Rama! Main kya karoon?

 **Daya/Kavin (smiled):** Mujhe haan keh do.

 _Shreya looked at Purvi and was about to answer when ACP came there. All went to their desks. ACP stopped at her desk where Daya and Kavin were also standing._

 **ACP (to Daya):** Are Daya, yeh Abhijeet kaha hai? Aaj use, mujhe aur Tarika ko ek suspect se milne jana hai.

 _Purvi was shocked. She knew very well that if they both went together, they will be distracted by each other's presence. She hurried to them._

 **Purvi (trying to smile):** Ab, sir, voh log nhi hai toh kya huya, Shreya, Day- nhi, I mean Dushyant sir aur Shreya ko le jaiye.

 _ACP nodded thoughtfully and slowly._

 **ACP (thoughtfully):** Nhi ek kaam karo, **(to Shreya, Daya and Kavin)** Shreya, Daya aur Kavin tum teeno chalo mere saath.

 **Shreya (glanced at the other two):** Sir, thik hai hum chalte hai.

 _Till others can say something, the door opened. All were shocked to see the scenario. Abhijeet and Tarika were there. Tarika's head was on Abhijeet's shoulder and her arms were around his left arm. Both were talking to each other sweetly and looked like are in a spell._

 **ACP (angrily):** Yeh sab kya hai?

 **Purvi (consoling him):** S-Sir, dekhiye, main aapko sab kucch btati hoon, lekin gussa mat kijiye.

 _Shreya looked confusingly at Purvi, while Purvi turned to her._

 **Purvi (tensed):** Shreya, tu bhi chal na…

 _Shreya glanced at Daya and Kavin and then nodded. The three went in ACP's cabin._

 _After sometimes, ACP was sitting in his chair and playing with his fingers. Shreya was sitting opposite to him and twirling the paperweight. Purvi was standing at a corner looking tensed. All had a serious expression._

 **ACP (looked at Purvi):** Toh tumne voh potion Shreya ko pilana chaha lekin galati se Daya aur Kavin ne pi liye aur Tarika ne voh khudko aur Abhijeet ko pila diya. **(looked at Shreya):** Ab sochna yeh hai ki iska antidote kaise banta hai?

 **Shreya (thoughtfully):** Sir, voh toh sirf Dr. Vijyanandan hi kar sakte hai. We should contact him.

 **Purvi (hurriedly):** Main Salukhe sir se baat karti hoon.

 _The other two glared her and thus, she hung her head. ACP sighed tiredly and permitted her to talk to Dr. Salukhe. Shreya covered her face in her palms, as she was very disturbed. ACP sighed and consoled her. Soon, they came out. The day went very bad for Shreya, as the two senior officers tried to impress her many-a-times, which she did not like at all._

 _The next day, Shreya was about to go to the bureau, when the bell rang. She opened the door, only to find the two officers there. She sighed tiredly and invited them inside. Both came in and turned to her. Both came near her and gave her gifts. She smiled and accepted it._

 **Daya (smiled):** Shreya, ek baar khol kar toh dekho.

 **Kavin (smirked):** Aur btao ki mera zyaada accha hai.

 _Shreya opened the two gifts. One contained a pencil case and another contained a Barbie doll. Her face got dull and she looked at both of them who were smiling triumphly. She got angry. Her angry tears made way and she was very much frustrated. Both got worried._

 **Daya (worried):** Shreya, kya huya? Tum ro kyun rhi ho?

 _Until then, both of her grandoparents also came and saw the scenario._

 **Shreya (angry, crying):** Shut up sir, aap dono ne mil kar kal se mujhe pagal kar diya hai… I hate it when you both act like children and make me upset…

 _She ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. She threw herself on the bed and cried loudly. Daya and Kavin were shocked. They did not even realise that they were actually hurting her. Her grandparents came to the two people._

 **Dadi (confused):** Daya beta, yeh Shreya ko kya ho gya?

 **Daya (soflty):** Kuch nhi Dadi ji, bas apni bewakoofi ke karan shayad hum dono pagal ho gye the.

 _Both of them left immediately after exchanging greetings with her grandparents. Both of the men started to hate themselves because Shreya got hurt. Shreya was sobbing on her bed. Both of her grnadparents both tired knocking the door and asking her about the matter but she was not at all ready to utter a word. Her grandmother called Purvi and told her the whole scene. Purvi came there._

 **Purvi (worried):** Dadi ji, Dada ji, yeh Shreya kaha hai?

 **Dada (worried):** Apne kamre mein hai beta.

 _Purvi nodded and rushed to the room. She knocked several times but Shreya did not open the door. Shreya was very much hurt and frustrated. She did not want to come out and let people discover her sadness. She can deal with it alone._

 **Purvi (strictly):** Shreya, tumhe meri kasam, khol darwaza.

 _There was complete silence. After sometimes, Purvi heard the sound of unlocking of the door. Purvi sighed in relief and went in. Shreya was still sobbing but looking out of the window. Purvi went to her with slow steps._

 **Purvi (softly):** Shreya, dekh ro mat.

 _Shreya said nothing but turned and hugged her. She cried loudly in the amrs of her best friend._

 **Shreya (crying):** Purvi, I do not like it at all… bahut bura lag rha hai… I am hurt, Purvi.

 **Purvi (caressing her back):** Shhh… Shreya, kucch nhi hai… shaant ho jaa… mujhe pta hai ki tujhe yeh sab accha nhi lag rha hai.

 _Suddenly, Shreya stopped crying and looked at her._

 **Shreya (looking in her eyes):** Purvi sach-sach bta… tujhe Kavin sir se pyaar hai na?

 _Purvi was shocked. Yes, it was true that she loved her but she always hid it, even from her own self. She never gave even a hint to anyone that she in love with Kavin. She was speechless now. How did Shreya have to know about it?_

 **Shreya (softly):** Sab pta hai mujhe, chahe tu jitna chhip le… Akhir hoon toh teri best friend hi na.

 _Purvi smiled and hugged her. Both were consoling each other._

 **Shreya (smiled lighty):** Chinta mat karna Purvi, jaldi hi iska asar khatam ho jayega.


	4. Chapter 4

_Some days passed. The ways in which Daya and Kavin tried to impress her, irritated her very well. Purvi grew to feel insecure, she never said but she envied Shreya for this. The whole team tried to find ways to make the two senior officers normal but nothing worked that way._

 _One day, Shreya, Kavin, Daya, Purvi and ACP went for a case in the jungle. It was a rainy day. They were searching for a man called Rana, who was a very infamous drug dealer. Officers said the cops who tried to catch him suffered in different ways and then killed themselves. Suddenly, Purvi noticed something on her right front._

 **Purvi (a little loud voice due to rain):** Sir, waha dekhiye, ek ajeeb si jhopdi (hut) hai.

 _All looked at the direction and at the same time, a man came outside the hut. All cops hid somewhere or the other. Kavin, Daya and Shreya were hiding behind a big tree while ACP and Purvi hid behind a rock._

 **Daya (thoughtfully):** Sir, lagta hai ki yahi hai us Rana ka adda.

 _ACP nodded thoughtfully while all of them kept an eye on the hut. Shreya thought hard and concluded._

 **Shreya (sighed):** Sir, main wahan sabka dhyaan bhatkati hoon, aaplog mauka dekh kar us Rana ke bache ko arrext kar lijiyega.

 **Kavin/Daya (loudly):** Nhi.

 _The others looked at them with a jerk and sighed helplessly. It was miserable to have someone with such a talent to deny and when there are two such people, the situation in worse than ever._

 **Purvi (took a deep breath):** Shreya, tu rehne de, main hoon na… main jaa rhi hoon.

 **Shreya (shocked):** Purvi, yeh tu kya keh rhi hai? Mere idea tha toh main hi jaungi…

 _The two men tried to interrupt but Shreya turned to them and glared._

 **Shreya (aggressively):** Aap dono toh chup ho rhiye toh accha hai… I am going and that is it.

 _The two shut their mouths and nodded obidiently. ACP sighed seeing their conditions but he is helpless in all conditions._

 _Shreya tiptoed to the enterance. She made some noises and the whole group of fools followed it. When she was sure that there is no one, she signalled others to come. Others came. They took out there guns and went in. All were concious of the environment._

 _Soon, they reached a big door. Shreya signalled Daya, who broke the door like a specialist. Shreya smiled lightly but soon over came. All rushed in and pointed their guns._

 **ACP (ACP mode):** Rana, hands up!

 _A man was sitting just opposite to them with a wicked smile. He was playing with his mustache. His smile annoyed Shreya to a great extend. Purvi noticed it very well._

 **Shreya (smirked):** Kya huya Rana? Apni maut ko samne dekhkar itni hasi aa rhi hai.

 **Rana (smirked evilly):** Maut meri nhi tumhaari aa rhi hai… Khud maut ke muh mein tumlog aa gye, isiliye hasi aa rhi.

 _Suddenly, Purvi felt something on her back. All looked at her direction in shock as someone was pointing a gun on her back._

 **Rana (smirked):** Apni guns neeche rakh do… warna yeh ladki toh gyi.

 **Kavin (immediately, scared):** Nhi, please, Purvi ko kucch mat karna… hum log guns rakh rhe hai.

 _All looked at Kavin and realised that he had started to heal. Shreya glanced at ACP who nodded slightly. All dropped their guns._

 **Kavin (shaken voice):** Ab please Purvi ko chhod do.

 _Rana nodded slightly at the man who smirked in return. He grabbed Purvi's arm and took her outside. Someone else took Shreya in the same way. Both the women tried hard to free themselves but the men were too strong to be defeated. Daya and Kavin rushed behind them. They did not even care who came in their way and beated them badly._

 _They stopped and their blood almost dried. They exchanged worried glances._

 **Daya/Kavin (shouted):** Shreya/Purvi.

 _They had hung the women by their hands and below them was a big fall. A candle was burning the rope slowly and soon, the girls will fall._

 _Daya and Kavin rushed to the women but the force resisted them. They fought all the people but Rana came as the last hurdle. The fight was long but at last, they won. The rope was almost burnt and they had to rush to get the girls safe. God, the candle burnt the rope completely. Nevertheless, before the girls could fall, Daya and Kavin saved them. Purvi was in Kavin's arm and Shreya in Daya's arms. Shreya smiled as she saw Purvi lost in her hero._

 _After sometimes, ACP, Purvi, Shreya, Daya and Kavin stood by their car._

 **Shreya (sighed in releif):** Thank god, ki aap dono se us potion ka asar khatam ho gya.

 _Kavin and Daya looked at each other and smirked._

 **Daya (chuckled):** Hum par koi asar huya hi nhi tha.

The others were confused, but Shreya caught the plan.

 **Shreya (shocked):** matlab aap log natak kar rhe the.

 **Kavin (nodded):** Haan Shreya… jab Tarika aur Purvi plan bna rhe the, toh humne sun liya tha… So, humne already glass exchange karne ka plan bnaya tha… Aur in dono ne bewakoofi ki, ki unhone do glasses mein potion dal diya. Maine aur sir ne already dekh liya tha toh we exchanged all glasses and acted to drink it… Phir humne tumhe sabse pehle dekh liya.

 **Daya (smiled):** Humaare plan ka bus ek drawback tha ki bechaari Shreya phas gyi.

 **Purvi (wide mouth):** Hawww… that is not fair… aaplog ko pta hai mujhe sachi laga ki Kavin sir ko maine…

 _All looked at her and she bit her tongue._

 **Shreya (to Daya, ACP):** Sir, I think hum teeno ko chalna chahiye… Shayad Pruvi ko Kavin sir koi baat karni hai.

 _The three left from there. Shreya whispered her good luck before leaving. The two were alone._

 **Kavin (held her hands, softly):** Purvi, pehle kyun nhi btaya ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho.

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** Mujhe laga aap Shreya se pyaar karte hai, kyunki maine aapko use stare karte huye dekha tha.

 **Kavin (smiled lightly):** Us time main use nhi tumhe stare kar rha tha idiot… voh toh tumne dekh liya isiliye main acting kar rha tha.

 _Purvi looked at him with wide eyes. She was so surprised. Kavin smiled looking at her. He pulled her by her waist and looked at her so lovingly at she blushed._

 _Here, in the car, Daya was driving and ACP was sitting beside him. Shreya was staring at Daya through the mirror but as he looked into it, she diverted her gaze. It happened with Daya too, as soon as Shreya was looking in the mirror, he diverted his gaze. ACP noticed it very well but said nothing. He too admired their chemistry._

 _As they reached the bureau, Salukhe's presence surprised them. He said that he was there with the antidote of the potion._

 _Tarika and Abhijeet were seated next to each other, when they took the potion. After sometimes, they experienced a jerk and got normal. A howl of cheers dominated the room. Shreya hugged Tarika and Daya hugged Abhijeet._

 _In the evening, Shreya was preparing to leave. Daya noticed it and offered her to go with him. She accepted it happily as she did not had the car that day._

 _There was an awkward silence in the car as they drove. Suddenly, Daya stopped at the beach._

 **Daya (softly):** Thodi der beach par chalein?

 _Shreya nodded. They got out of the car and went to the beach. The breeze teased her face and she closed her eyes to feel it. Daya smiled. He came in front of her and was very close._

 **Daya (softly):** Shreya, open your eyes.

 _Shreya opened her eyes and noticed the closeness they had. She felt a little nervous and Daya noticed it. He stepped forward while she tried to take a back. However, Daya pulled her by her waist before she could even attempt to. Her hands came to his chest automatically. She had closed eyes, as she was too nervous to face him._

 _He smiled and softly captured her lips with his own. She took it with a shock before getting lost. She dragged her hands to his neck. He separated soon. She was very red and just wanted to hide her face. However, there was only his chest to hide her face._

 _He dragged his free hand on her neck and a breathy moan escaped her lips. She closed her eyes and cherished the smooth touch._

 **Shreya (unconciously):** I love you, sir.

 _Daya smiled. Shreya was no more in her senses. She was lost in the moment and thus, the truth made its way from her heart to her lips._

 **Daya (softly):** I love you too, Shreya.

 _The moment was almost perfect. The three men got their girls. No spell in the whole world can break the power of true love._

 **The End…**


End file.
